


Requited

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Long-Distance Relationship, Sexting, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: In which Kukui is a frustrated mess, Burnet is out of cell range, and that old picture of her is looking more and more tantalizing by the second...LDRs are rough, buddy.(A companion piece to my other short story, "Screenshots")!





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solidly 18+ story. Please only proceed if you are of age. Thank you!

“Three…no, I meant to type…oh come on, that’s the third…NO, FOUR! FOUR, YA DINGUS!” 

Kukui shoved away from his computer and sighed in frustration. 

He leaned back in his desk chair and stared at the luvdisc tank for a minute while he attempted to focus.

Bristling, crackling energy seemed to crawl up his arms and legs, rendering him unbearably restless.

After a few deep breaths, he threw in the towel. 

“It’s late. I’m fried. Time to eat.” 

He slumped up the stairs, stopping at the top to pet a wiggly rockruff and chuck a rubber ball for him.

After a monstrous sandwich and some brain-rot tv, Kukui felt a little better. 

But only slightly. 

_“I miss Burnet,”_ he finally admitted to himself. 

He laid on the couch, his arms folded on his stomach. 

_“Hope she’s having fun in the mountains. Wonder if havin’ spotty internet is driving her nuts.”_

He started tapping his feet on the couch. 

_“Man. This is the longest we’ve gone without talking since we started dating. We’ve only managed to send a few texts.”_

His skin started crawling with excess energy.

_“She’ll be back tomorrow. Relax, brah! She’s her own person!”_

_“Of course she is! And of course she’s free to do her own thing! I just…miss her a whole lot. Just like talkin’ to her.”_

_“That’s fair.”_

_“I miss her cute smile and pretty eyes and nice voice and soft skin…”_

He had to stop short and let out a long grounding breath. 

_“Oh. Is that why I’m kinda jittery? Maybe I should hop in the shower and…err…take care of that.”_

Kukui sighed, got up, and made his way down the hall to the bedroom. 

He was grabbing a pair of clean boxers when he glanced at his laptop, which was resting innocently on the bed. 

A sudden not-so-innocent memory from a month in the past shot through his mind like a lightning bolt.

His girlfriend, on a video call, softly whimpering his name while she touched herself, her body covered by skintight black fabric and her head thrown back…

Kukui stopped short and bit his knuckle.

_“O-oh. That’s way unfair.”_

Another not-so-innocent thought hit him. 

_“…err. She…gave me that picture so she’s cool with me…right?”_

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

_“It’s not disrespectful, yeah?”_

_“…dude. She’s your girlfriend. She’s the one who offered it.”_

_“So? She still might not want me to…”_

_“You’ve done exactly that WITH her a few times now. It’s the reason she gave it to you.”_

_“…oh. Still feel a little guilty and weird about it.”_

_“Wait…dude. DUDE.”_

_“What if I…”_

_“GENIUS.”_

Kukui sprinted out of the room.

He hurriedly exited the master bathroom ten minutes later with wet hair and a towel around his hips. 

The bed shook under his weight as he dove onto it and ripped off the towel, chucking it into the hamper across the room.

He carefully positioned himself so most of his face and any identifying features of his body or room were out of frame. 

_“Alright, I don’t feel comfortable with the full thing, so let’s leave a little to the imagination.”_

He covered the center of his lap with a corner of a blanket, posed, and took a few shots. 

Snickering to himself, he sheepishly scrolled through the pictures. 

_“Ahaha. Guess I’m good with angles. That barely even looks like me. I dunno who that dude is, but he’s kinda ripped.”_

He self-consciously deleted every shot but one. 

_“Alright. I’ll send this to her when she gets back. Now it’s fair.”_

The job done, he put away his phone and sighed a little.

_“…and of course the thought of sending that to her is making me even more worked up.”_

The phone sat on the blanket.

He stared for a moment before swiftly grabbing it. 

He pulled up Burnet’s picture.

He groaned softly as he stared at it.

_“So cute…so freaking hot. She looks so confident.”_

He stared at her eyes, and sighed at the intense way they seemed to draw him in. 

_“If she shot me a look like that in person…It’d make me so weak. I think I’d fall to my freaking knees.”_

He groaned again.

_“She was making that expression for ME.”_

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it slowly trailed down his chest.

_“Oh man…she posed for me.”_

He sighed. 

He realized he’d already started touching himself.

_“Alright. Guess this is happening.”_

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. 

A sudden scene shot into his brain.

His girlfriend was now crawling over him with that same intense and slightly hungry expression in her eyes.

_“Aww. Couldn’t even wait for me to get back? Naughty.”_

She confidently sat on her haunches, hovering over his legs. 

_“You’re so cute…and you’re all mine, aren’t you?”_

He nodded hard, too thunderstruck to even speak. 

_“That’s right. You’re all mine. I practically have you under my spell, don’t I?”_

He nodded again, punctuating the motion with a small whimper. 

_“Keep going. I wanna watch.”_

He moaned softly and started moving a little harder, his hips pushing into his hand in tiny little thrusts. 

_“Yes, like that. I like watching you. Keep going, honey.”_

“Wish you were here,” he whispered aloud, his voice raw and achy with pleasure and yearning. 

_“I miss you too. So much. Just relax and enjoy yourself for me.”_

He sobbed softly. 

_“You know deep down that I’ve done this too. Just think about that…me, all cute and sexy, laid out on my bed, thinking about you…touching myself.”_

“Fuck…” 

_“That’s right…keep going…”_

“Burnet…”

_“Remember our first call? My moaning and wiggling hips and…”_

“Oh fuck…”

_“…remember when I came for you?”_

He frantically grabbed a wad of tissues he’d prepared at the ready

His eyes squeezed shut, his hips twitched, and he cried out, not able to hold back anymore. 

His mind faded into a blissful blank, the intense pleasure rendering everything that had been frustrating him into a nebulous faded memory. 

_“Holy fuck…”_

With a shaky hand, he slowly sat up and grabbed a few wet wipes from his nightstand to get clean. 

The job done, he flopped back to the bed and closed his eyes, completely KO'd.

A spare pillow ended up in his grasp as he cuddled it, pretending it was a warm, soft woman with white hair. 

He nuzzled it with his cheek and sighed.

He was snapped out of his pleasant reverie by a beep from his phone.  

> Hi! Everyone but me went into town to get lunch and I actually have a few bars!

He started laughing softly to himself.

_“She has the best timing…sometimes I wonder if she’s psychic.”_  

> Hi honey!
> 
> Sweet! But wait you’re not eating?
> 
> Don’t worry I gave Mulaney some money and he’s getting me a sandwich to go! I just wanted some alone time. 
> 
> Oh alright! How’s the grant going?
> 
> Really good! We actually might finish the application and writing tonight. Working on it away from the lab was a genius idea.
> 
> Great! Proud of ya. 
> 
> Awww!
> 
> ❤️ 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Err
> 
> This might sound weird. But when I get back can we
> 
> maybe have a private video call? I really wanna see you and the roomies won’t be around
> 
> Okay I’m really bad at this but just imagine I’m wiggling my eyebrows and saying that in a suggestive tone. 

Kukui covered his face with a hand. 

He started cracking up.

_“…THE BEST TIMING.”_  

> Hell yeah. Tomorrow night my time? And in the meantime…speaking of that…
> 
> DON’T LOOK AT THE NEXT TEXT IF SOMEONE ELSE CAN SEE YOUR PHONE
> 
> Uhh yeah I’m alone Kukui. Just said I was.
> 
> Oh. 
> 
> Yeah. Right. 

He swallowed nervously.  

> Okay. If you really wanna see me...
> 
> Here ya go.
> 
> ???
> 
> oh 
> 
> holy 
> 
> crap
> 
> Just to make things fair? Since I have a nice one of you? Hope that was cool? And that you like it? 
> 
> I’ll have u know I nearly moaned aloud.

Kukui inhaled sharply. 

> Really? 
> 
> Scratch that
> 
> Make that DID moan aloud 
> 
> I literally swooned 
> 
> So glad no one’s here
> 
> If your goal was to frustrate me you succeeded
> 
> Really?
> 
> Yes
> 
> That picture’s unbelievably sexy. I love the angle.
> 
> And I love how I can see your cute grin too. 
> 
> Hee hee I keep scrolling up to stare at it
> 
> holy crap
> 
> it’s so good 
> 
> that little blanket tease
> 
> and being able to see your hip and that really nice lower stomach area
> 
> efffffff it’s so hot
> 
> okay I only have to hold out until tomorrow 
> 
> I can do this
> 
> ugh I can’t handle it this is gonna torture me
> 
> you’re freaking gorgeous

Kukui turned bright red and covered his face, a complete flustered mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, just take it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Have a great week!


End file.
